The Truth
by JediAsh21
Summary: After losing everything she knows, Ahsoka sets off to find out the truth on why she was framed. In order to uncover the truth, she has to confront Barriss. Can Ahsoka haddle what Barriss is about to tell her?
1. Chapter 1

JediAsh here with a new story, (finally) yeah I haven't had any inspiration lately but now suddenly I found it. (Not in the best way either) but I decided to take negative emotions and write a story instead. Probably 2 chapters. I'll update soon. I hope you all enjoy. Please Like, and review.

_**(All characters and such well, you know where credit is due. Just the story is mine.)**_

'It's over, everything I am, everything I was, all of it is gone. A wasted effort that I thought would last forever, well as long as I lived at least. I never thought this would be the end.'- Ahsoka Tano

My home is gone, where was I to go now? Sky-…Anakin, the only one I looked up to, my master, is no longer here to guide me. I truly am alone right now. I mean there is always my home planet, but I don't even know who my parents are, plus I can't go back to them a failure. What is a former Jedi supposed to do in the galaxy? I won't work for the Senate or Republic that's for sure. There is so much corruption that I was blind to until now. Which reminds me…what did I do to Barriss that made her hate me so much? That's where I should start, the prison, ugh but I don't want to face any clones at the moment. 'Suck it up Tano and at let's go figure out why.' Might as well, then maybe I can finally get on with my life.

The prison wasn't far from where Ahsoka was, it was close enough in fact that it only took about 20 minutes to walk right over to. Before going inside Ahsoka stopped and look up at the massive building.

"Huh, and to think I was here only a day ago."

Ahsoka walked into the prison and looked around. 'It's almost as if nothing happened here at all.' As she walked through the halls Ahsoka could feel some pretty strange emotions throughout the entire place. It was unsettling and she honestly just felt like leaving.

'Maybe I should go. What's all this going to fix anyway? It's not like I'm going back to the Temple, and it won't change anything that happened either. I'll just leave.' Ahsoka turned her back and started to walk toward the exit when she heard someone call her.

"Ahsoka! Wait up there!" called the voice.

Ahsoka turned around to see a clone calling after her. She knew this clone his name was Mesh.

"Ahsoka hang on, I came here to apologize for what happened the other day."

She remembered him now, he was the one who sent the hounds on her. She wasn't mad or angry at him for it, after all, it was his job to follow the orders of his superiors.

"It's alright I understand what happened. You're a good solider Mesh," said Ahsoka.

"I'm just really sorry for everything that happened.

"It's ok."

"…so why is it you're here anyway?" Mesh asked after a brief silence.

"I'm actually here to see Barriss. There are a few things that I want to know" Ahsoka told Mesh.

"If that's what you want I'll let you in but-"Mesh was cut short.

"No, just let me talk to her through the door." Ahsoka didn't feel like seeing Barriss's face whatsoever.

Mesh walked into the guard booth to grab the key card and he motioned for Ahsoka to follow him into the prison area. Finally after a while they stopped.

"This is it," said Mesh, "are you sure you don't want to go in?"

"I'm sure" said Ahsoka.

"Alright then." Mesh tucked away the key card and slid the tiny opening on the door. She's yours for about 15 minutes after that I'll be back to close it again"

"Thank you," replied Ahsoka.

Mesh walked away and left Ahsoka to deal with Barriss. Finally she would get the chance to know why her best friend would betray her like that. Ahsoka walked up to the door and leaned against it.

"Hello Barriss..."


	2. Unsetting News

**Chapter 2! Okay I fixed a few errors in the last chapter. Thank you everyone for viewing and reviewing my story. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait **** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Unsettling News**

"Ahsoka, I knew you would be coming to see me soon. I've missed you."

Ahsoka felt sick to her stomach that Barriss had the nerve to talk to her in that tone. As if nothing happened. As if she hadn't just destroyed her entire life and left her with nothing.

"Missed me?" said Ahsoka in a vague tone.

"Yes Ahsoka I have missed you very much," Barriss replied in a shy voice, like a kid who wanted their mommy after a bad dream.

"Cut it out Barriss! I didn't come here because I missed you, I came here for answers! Why did you frame me? I thought we were friends! In fact, I thought of you as my sister, someone I could trust! Why the hell did you do this to me? What did I do to you!?" Ahsoka screamed out, tears welling in her eyes.

The room was silent…Barriss was silent. At last the silence was broken. Barriss began to speak.

"Why Ahsoka?" chuckled Barriss, it wasn't a happy chuckle but more like a fake laugh one does when they're about to start crying. Ahsoka was a bit worried now. Barriss was never one to break down under any circumstances. Was what she has to say really that bad? Ahsoka was wondering if she even wanted to hear what she had to say. 'Is finding this out really that important? Maybe I should just leave. No…I came this far already I have to know why she did it. What drove her to frame me after everything that we've been through together?

"Haha…well, I'll tell you why Ahsoka but you may want to get comfortable because you're going to be here for a long time," Barriss said in a deceptive tone.

"I don't have that kind of time Barriss! All I want to know is why you framed ME!" Ahsoka shouted through the small opening, hands clenched tight in fists.

"It's not as simple as telling you why. There are many stories that follow the why, and I do believe we only have 10 minutes now don't we?"

It was true, Ahsoka was running out of time before Mesh came back and locked the window.

"But if you really want to know, then get me out of here and I will tell you everything you desire," Barriss whispered close to the opening that it gave Ahsoka the chills.

"No! I've already been in enough trouble because of you!" Ahsoka shouted and slammed her fist on the door. "Damn it Barriss quit wasting my time!"

A few more moments of silence passed until Barriss spoke again,

"The truth is Ahsoka…I loved you."

The room went completely silent and Ahsoka stood there without a word to say.

"It's true Ahsoka, from the very beginning. You've grown into a very beautiful young woman since the last time I saw you."

Ahsoka was still in a daze, 'Love me?'… 'Barriss…love…me?' Ahsoka couldn't wrap her head around what she had just heard. Ahsoka had to get a grip on herself before Mesh came back. She managed to come back to reality and ask,

"You loved me? Barriss that's sick. I didn't come for some bull shit answer like that!" Ahsoka was now in a rage.

"I'm not lying to you Ahsoka. I loved you!" Barriss shouted through the small window.

"Whatever! If you loved me then why did you ruin everything that I had? Why ruin my life if you love me?! Answer me!"

"Alright times up," said a voice out of nowhere.

Ahsoka took a few minutes to calm down. She turned around to face Mesh.

"Do you think I can have a few minutes more?"

"Sorry Ahsoka but visiting hours are over. And I'm afraid Ms. Offee is to appear before the Senate in a few days so there will be no more visitors. It's likely that the Chancellor will order her execution."

Ahsoka's heart dropped hearing that but she managed to keep her head. Mesh locked the small window and escorted Ahsoka to the main office.

"I hope you found out what you needed to know."

Ahsoka didn't say a word. She merely nodded her head.

"Well, take care Ahsoka," said Mesh opening the security doors.

Ahsoka walked out with her head low and her gaze on the floor. 'Barriss loved me?'

**Sooo….is this the end? I'm not sure, message me if there must be more. If not then this is it. I hope you all enjoyed reading. I look forward to your comments. Another story awaits. **


	3. Chapter 3: Something Else

**Okay so a few people were a bit shocked with the ending of the last chapter. Some liked it others didn't and that's okay. For those of you who requested it here is a continuation of the story "The Truth" (sorry for the short chapter. Its developing slowly but I'm doing my best!) **

Chapter 3: Something Else

Ahsoka walked out of the prison still with her gaze set on the ground. 'No, no that can't be the answer. Barriss is lying, there is another reason why she did this to me. She is hiding it, but what could it be? I have to talk to her again, but I can't see her anymore.' Ahsoka was puzzled, how was she going to get the answers she needed if she can't speak to Barriss anymore?

Ahsoka continued to walk around for a bit, thinking on how she would accomplish this task. 'I can't break her out of there. I just got out of trouble and I am not willing to go back to that prison on actual charges. I need a plan.' That's when Ahsoka got an idea. It was indeed a risky one but Ahsoka knew that this was her best shot. Ahsoka went back to the apartment where she was currently staying and hurried over to her dresser. She opened up the drawer and pulled out her comlink.

"Anakin, can you hear me? This is Ahsoka," she spoke with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

She waited for a few seconds…no answer. Ahsoka lowered her com and dropped her head. Then suddenly a green light flashed and Anakin's voice came through.

"Ahsoka! This is Anakin, are you alright? Is everything okay?!" Skywalker asked full of concern.

"Anakin I'm just fine, but I need your help with something,' she told him.

There was a slight pause but then Anakin spoke again.

"Sure, what did you need Snips?"

Ahsoka grinned a bit. He still acknowledged her by her nickname, he was still on her side. This made it a bit easier to ask him the favor she had in mind.

"I need to speak with Barriss before she goes on trial. I need to know why she did this to me so I can move on with my new life. Please Anakin, will you help me?"

Another pause, this time it was much longer.

"I don't know about this Ahsoka, she's being put on trial and the Jedi aren't supposed to speak with her anymore. She's in the senate's hands now."

Ahsoka thought for a moment and chose her words carefully.

"I know you're good friends with the Chancellor can't you do something?" Ahsoka was practically begging him to help her. "Skyguy, I really need your help here. Even though I am no longer a Jedi, you are still my master, and I am in desperate need of your help and guidance."

There was a very long silence. Then finally,

"Alright Ahsoka, I'll see what I can do. I'll contact you once I meet with the Chancellor."

"Thank you Master," replied Ahsoka very grateful. After that the transmission was ended. Ahsoka would finally get the answers she desperately wanted to hear.

That night Ahsoka couldn't sleep, she was anxious to know if Anakin would get the chancellor to agree to let her speak to Barriss again.

'What if he says no? Then what will I do? What if I can't talk to her and I am forced to live without ever knowing the truth about why I was framed?'

These questions raged in Ahsoka's head. What was there to do? What other plan could she think up? Just then a green light flashed on her com.

"Ahsoka, come in Ahsoka. This is Anakin."

Ahsoka grabbed her com off of the night stand next to her and raised it to her mouth.

"This is Ahsoka," she said half asleep.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry to wake you so late but I had a chance to speak with the Chancellor this evening. I asked about Barriss and hopefully getting to speak to her…."

"Yes? And? What did he say? Did he agree?" asked Ahsoka, eager to hear what he had to say.

There was a brief pause.

"…I'm sorry Ahsoka, but he Chancellor will not let any Jedi speak with her. This was the decision of the Senate and even the Jedi Council has forbid anyone to speak with Barriss."

Ahsoka slumped in her bed. This wasn't the news she was eager to hear.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to move on Ahsoka. Even though you are no longer a Jedi do not forget your teachings. Do not dwell on the past, focus on your future. I wish you the best Ahsoka, if you ever need me again, my coms always open for you."

The transmission ended there.

'Great now what?' thought Ahsoka. This was a major setback but Ahsoka refused to give up just yet. She paced her room for a bit trying to think of another way to get to Barriss. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.

'That's it! I know what to do.'

Quickly she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.


End file.
